


Handmaiden

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Roleplay, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, handjob, maid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: The king comes home, and he is soon engulfed by his beloved's request to allow himself to be indulged.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Handmaiden

**Author's Note:**

> Project request. Thank you so much!

Fhirdiad always rejoiced when their benevolent king would come home after an excruciating yet positive negotiation between Streng and Faerghus; while the war ended almost five years ago, its remnants still kept capable leaders and hardworking subjects on edge for disease or small insurrections could turn the tides of their well-earned peace.

The relationship between Duscur and Faerghus was still on frail terms, for even if the peninsula was given autonomy once again; the scars of war and misjudgment still kept the people separated and in fear of retaliation. However, thanks to Mercedes’ and Dedue’s constant work to break invisible walls and provide aid, Dimitri was given some respite and also reassurance that he wasn’t alone in these conflicts.

Yes, he wasn’t alone. A sole blue stared to the sky longingly, a gentle smile grazing on the king’s features as he thought about the rest of his friends: Sylvain and Felix working together to pressure nobles to not require crests to take important roles in the newly achieved government; Ashe and Annette providing social programs so commoners and nobles alike can attend any level of education, allowing for the people to branch out more into the horizons and discover their desires in life.

A scruffy chuckle escaped Dimitri, finally jumping off his horse and stretching softly after a long ride back home; kindly dismissing the soldiers that accompanied him faithfully along the way. He scratched his cheek as he walked to the stables, always finding satisfaction in removing the saddle from his horse and providing some pampering to the loyal companion that brought him safely home.

“Your Majesty!” The shout from a familiar voice made him turn to the sky, the king soon smiling brightly as he recognized Ingrid’s pegasus.

“Ingrid!” He beamed, extending his arms when his childhood friend finally reached the ground and walked towards him; trapping her in a bear hug despite the knight’s protests. “It’s so good to see you.”

Ingrid readjusted her armor once she was freed, offering a shy smile. “It’s good to see you as well, Dimitri.” She allowed for his title to be left behind. “Despite the tiredness in your eye, I presume that negotiations were successful with Streng?”

“Yes, I bear nothing but great news!” He nodded, “I was planning to write an urgent letter to Her Grace as soon as possible; I’m quite positive that this will bring ease to the minor conflicts she is having for admitting foreign orphans into Garreg Mach.”

“However…” Dimitri’s voice softens. “Seeing that you’re here, I presume Her Grace has arrived home?”

“Indeed, Her Majesty arrived a few days ago. I was ordered to stay vigilant for your arrival.” Ingrid bowed, before offering a scroll to Dimitri. “I sighted you arriving an hour ago and sent an invoice to Her Majesty; she responded with this, and tasked me to give it to you.”

Ingrid smiled once again, “She was very specific that you should read it immediately.” Her hand reached for the reigns of Dimitri’s stallion and her own companion, beginning to walk away to allow the king to have some privacy. “I’ll take care of the rest, it’s better you go towards your wife, my friend.” Her voice was less serious in the last words, soon immersing herself into the stables.

Dimitri stood a little shocked at the moment, however, he quickly turned to see the scroll in his hands; his lips curving while warmth crawled all around his body, yet his cheeks began being notorious red.

The thought that he wasn’t alone in these social struggles resurfaced, remembering Ingrid’s constant support and loyalty to the crown, her never faltering friendship despite their shortcomings and divergences; however, Dimitri could only think now of his beloved.

Byleth Eisner Blaiddyd, his once professor that now he can proudly call his beloved. A woman with sterling determination and skillful tactical prowess; yet filled with so much compassion and tenderness towards everyone. The only being that understood his struggles more than anyone, the only other soul that shared his burdens and responsibilities of leading those who survived with kindness and strength; the only being that never feared to question his ambitions, yet always stayed by his side.

The woman who always extended her warm hands to him, always leading him to the bright and hopeful light that this world shuns gratuitous.

“My light…” He mutters softly, almost wishing to rush into the castle yet the scroll in his hands kept him steady; his heart began to exhilarate once he opened the message, yet before reading anything he pressed his nose against the paper; pleasantly surprised that the scent of lavender and roses was caught on the parchment.

The scent brought blissful memories, mostly of his younger years when he was just a lad pointlessly pining on his professor; caddishly staring at her whenever she exuded her authority in battle, or when her patience during tea times left him breathless.

His lips curved, rejoicing in the memory of the time he was able to carry her when the goddess blessed her; greedily holding her close to his body and taking her warmth and scent just for himself if only for a few hours; how delightful it felt whenever her body eased into the sturdiness of his arms as her rosy lips muttered his name.

Despite that she was sleeping on that faithful day, he was still present in her thoughts and recognized his touch; how did she exactly do so? Dimitri has never dared to ask, and it truly did not matter for at that moment he knew that his feelings were not only a juvenile crush, and that perhaps his beloved professor felt something similar for him.

Those thoughts were left unattended when everything came crumbling down, those with lingering regrets slowly sinking him into anger, desperation, and sorrow for more than half a decade; only being able to escape at the expense of Rodrigue’s sacrifice and Byleth’s determined action to stop him into rushing towards Enbarr in the middle of a stormy and dark night.

Dimitri recalls, how her hand appeared to glimmer despite the heavy storm; and how warm it felt when he took it. Yet, what he mostly remembers of that time is her embrace, how she allowed him to cry against her shoulder where he greedily took in her scent once more; comfort brewing in his chest when her skin still held lavender and rose at its base.

He finally stops reminiscing, instead, he focuses on the present and at the words in front of him; quickly cocking an eyebrow.

_You must be exhausted by the long journey. I shall wait for you in the royal chambers, ready to give the proper and deserved care that my darling master deserves._

_Let me be good to you._

Just a few words, but nothing else was needed to make his face flush with color and for his member to twitch; he quickly brought a hand to cover his mouth in order to hide his small grin and keep a low gasp from escaping.

The implication was concise, and he couldn’t stop a shiver to traverse his spine. His thoughts about her lovely scent now brought him to more recent memories; like the different nights they have drowned themselves in passion and love, in physical need and satisfaction as they leave all their duties and roles behind to just be two adoring spouses.

However, Byleth was ever playful and curious; on occasions, she enjoyed to leave a dominant role behind to grasp into a more submissive one; that being said, she wouldn’t exactly stop being so concise and blunt.

She would leave him breathless and begging for more every single time.

He cleared his throat as he neatly put the scroll away into his cloak, hastily walking towards the castle as he made sure that his cloak enclosed his body perfectly; not that he was particularly cold, on the contrary, he was heavenly hot.

However, such warmness crawled to his loins, soon giving him an erection that it was making it quite complicated to go up the endless stairs the castle possessed. Reality soon knocked on his mind, reminding him that he had been on the road for who knows how long; and that he wasn’t exactly presentable to ravish his precious wife.

A sniff to his coat was enough to make his nose scrunch and for his erection to diminish, followed by a defeated sigh. He hated to disappoint his beloved, but there was no way that he would allow for her to even approach him in such a state; they would have to leave their games for another occasion.

Polite as usual, Dimitri knocked on the door before entering their bedroom; heat once again crawling to his cheeks at the sight of his beloved waiting for him near a table decorated with treats and a teapot.

“Master Dimitri, you’re finally home.” Byleth greeted sweetly, holding the ends of her dress before offering a short reverence, her teal hair cascading over a shoulder at the movement. “I have taken the liberty to prepare you a refreshment; hopefully it’s to your liking…”

He slowly turned the lock, lingering in place as he took his time to enjoy how her maid dress wrapped tightly around her waist; her bust being enhanced by how the fabric was cut. His sole blue seemed to quiver against her serene gaze, Dimitri endlessly repeating to himself that at the moment he smelt worse than a skunk in summer’s heat.

Byleth noticed his hesitation, slowly making her way towards him so he could come closer to the table; holding every need to not simply just pull him down and kiss him, his bashfulness always made it so hard to resist. “Please, allow me to ease you off.”

Her words could be taken in so many ways, and Dimitri wished to greedily take all implications; however, he reminded himself that he shouldn’t allow for this to continue; no matter how much he desired to simply throw her over the table and spread her legs for his pleasure; shower her with passionate kisses and endearing words to demonstrate how much he missed her.

“B—Beloved,” He meekly began, his skin soon crawling as he felt her quick hands undoing the clasps of his cape and armor. “A—Apologies, but I am not presentable at the moment.” His whispers almost inaudible against the clank of metal meeting the floor, Byleth soon standing behind him. “Had I known you would be here at my return, I would have visited the bathhouse in town.”

“Please, do not worry.” She eased him off, her fingers softly trailing along his waist once the large silver chest plate was removed. Her eyes lusciously followed the curve of his back and buttocks as she crouched down to undo the clasps of the armor along his legs.

“I’ve been a good servant, and prepared a hot bath just for you,” Her tone steady, flirtatious in a few words as her hands passed along his body as she rose up; enjoying the way his body immediately shivered and moved back to feel her more. “Does my Master prefer to ease himself in the tub before enjoying a cup of tea?” She refused to break out of character.

Her digits pressed a little harder, exhaling softly at feeling his warmth and the strength in his muscles. “If you would allow me, I’d be more than happy to assist you in your bath…” She pressed her breasts against his back, delighted when his head fell to a side and a grumbly heave escaped his throat.

“Please, let me be good to you, master.” Another dulcet offering.

Dimitri was completely gone by now, selfishly letting himself be captivated by her playful offering yet sweet gestures as she guided him towards their bathroom; unable to hold in his surprise at seeing the large tub decorated with candles while rose petals floated over the hot water.

There were various attempts of making their lips meet, but Byleth would always push him away or tease him that those services weren’t covered by her; at first, he would grumble and protest while he was slowly being disrobed, but he soon realized what he needed to say once he was nude.

“You’re being a horrible handmaiden.” His voice is deeper than usual, no longer coy. “Have you forgotten your place? My orders are an ultimatum, and you shall not question them.” He enjoyed the way her cheeks began to heat up, how her mouth slightly parted when he softly held her chin and forced her to stare at him. “Kiss me, now.” His words almost a low snarl, his thumb passing slowly over her bottom lip.

Byleth stared at him in awe for a moment, her legs pressing tightly together to bring relief to the sudden tingle and wetness that was soon soiling her thighs.

His gaze was acute and sultry, his barren body only brought more desire to churn in her stomach; and his voice, oh it’s so complicated to sometimes not get excited by a simple greeting, him commanding with no hesitation was making her almost melt.

That being said...

She propped a leg forward and rested it between his, on a clean movement she grasped him by the waist and pushed him down; making him fall roughly inside the tub. “No, no, no.” She chided, enjoying his raspy gasp and how his face was mostly covered by his blond locks. “We cannot, Master. Not until you’re clean and refreshed.” She cooed the words, quickly grabbing a bar of soap to pass it along his chest while he still recovered from the surprise.

Dimitri roughly removed his now damp eyepatch, failing to hide his glare as he was almost being washed like a dog; deep down he knew it was a deserving treatment, but it was still ridiculous. “Curse you!” He protested, voice still deep yet playful; unable to not be marveled at her strength and still stealthy skill to quickly tumble an adversary.

Her hands felt like heaven, her loving and hungry gaze was enough to make his member go hard again. He hated the fact that she could easily bend him to her will in an instance.

“Master, what is this?” She feigns ignorance when his bath is finally done, but a hand still wandered on his lower stomach; soon holding his member with force to see his hips jolt forward. “Oh, my goodness, forgive my insolence. It seems I have forgotten a very important area from you.”

Dimitri’s mouth hangs open as she slowly starts to pump his cock, her thumb teasing the sensitive tip a few times while she forced him to stare at her; closing the distance between their faces and forcing their breaths to mingle, “ _Ohh,_ Byleth…” He moans loudly, having a hard time deciding if to stare into her seductive eyes or to her small hand milking him so deliciously.

“Am I being a good handmaiden now?” She whispers as his head falls back, exposing his nape to her lovable bites and gentle sucking, smirking at how good his groans tickled her lips. “You’re so beautiful, my lord…” She softly exhales.

Dimitri doesn’t ask her any longer, instead, he takes. His hand met the back of her head, pulling gently on her hair to move her away and finally kiss her; sharing a moan as their tongues sloppily danced while her hand would jerk him with no relent. He couldn’t be teased like this anymore; his beloved was just so precious, so ripe to not simply consume her all.

Byleth felt the same way. Her husband was so gorgeous and soft, so perfect to fluster and tease. With a loud pop, their lips separated and she stood up, taking her distance; enjoying his disappointed gaze as her touch left him.

She doesn’t speak any longer, it’s not needed. Her lips curve as she slowly walks to the exit, playfully bending over while lifting her skirt to expose her barren derriere; letting him know that she wore no undergarments besides stockings under the dress.

Her laugh is breathless as she attempts to run away from him, failing immediately since he jumped out of the tub and lunged towards her; quickly picking her up to walk towards their bed; where she was gently settled.

“Dimitri!” She shrieks as the king tore the dress from the top; exposing her breasts completely while the fabric hangs down her shoulders; soon letting out a sharp moan when her nipples began to be attacked by gentle pinches and careful pulls.

“You’re not allowed to say my name,” He teases, smiling. Delighting himself on how her neck and chest soon start to flush by his attention, and how a few droplets from his drenched locks fall on her skin. “How are you supposed to address me?” He prompts as his mouth lowers to her bust, lovingly kissing it all around as he settles between her legs.

“I—I, _ahh_ …” Her eyebrows furrow, biting her bottom lip as his mouth was so hot; his hands full of callouses perfectly rough. “I—I’m sorry, Master…” She whines, hiding a smile as he is slowly cajoled to her whimpers and short begs. “Please, do treat this maiden kindly…”

Dimitri let out a meek yelp when he was suddenly turned over, Byleth strapping him down with force while her features went calm for a moment; an obvious contrast with his more surprised and bashful features. “B—Beloved?” He whispers, his toes curling at how warm her slit felt against his stomach

“Let me be good to you,” She whispered, her nails slowly trailing down his chest; lingering a few moments on his nipples to see him squirm and jolt, “I want for my master to relax…and to know how much his handmaiden had missed him.”

The king was in pure bliss at the moment, his breathing hitching as she lowered herself to trail kisses along his scars and muscles; her teeth grazing on areas where his bones stuck further out due to wounds not healing properly; her eyes never showing disgust or pity, they only shun with adoration.

He knew what she was planning, and he could only slightly sit up to have a better view of her mouth finally exhaling against the tip of his cock; her breasts hanging low so deliciously that he wished to just knead them. Before he could act, her mouth swallowed his whole head, forcing him to arch his back lightly as he fell against the bed again.

It was overwhelming, it had been far too long since he received her touch. “B—Beloved,” He hissed, his mouth hanging open as ragged breaths began to escape; his body shivering mercilessly as her tongue swirled on his sensitive tip, before her lips began to pass all around his length while gently poking the vein that crossed along with a finger.

The sound of gagging made him soon worry, bringing a hand to hold her hair gently to control her movements instead; he grumbled when Byleth lowly chuckled, understanding that she had played him for a fool to receive his touch.

“How shameless,” He groaned as he made his beloved start taking more of his member again, staring at her unblinking as she was forced to keep her eyes closed and splutter nonsense while his head began to ravish her throat. “Did you— _Ahh_ , really believe you would get away with such an improper attitude?”

Byleth would just stay loose, allowing for her mouth to be fucked while her ears enjoyed the sound of his husky whimpers and content groans; basking on how wet and bedraggled the skin on skin contact sounded.

Her mouth hung open when he suddenly pulled out, opening her eyes slowly to stare at the trail of saliva that connects her redden lips with his tip; breaking the trail with a finger. “Are you enjoying yourself, master?” She questions with a smile, moving slightly forward so her breasts could trap his girth; squeezing it gently with her soft bust to provide him relief this way now that he was soaked with her spit.

“H—Heavens, Byleth!” He whined, soon bewitched to the sight and to the sensation.

“More?” She breathlessly asked, voice ragged. “Do you wish for more?”

“Yes, yes!” A thousand times he would scream that answer, yet he was thankful that only twice was required for her to start making his cock slip between her breasts; soon sharply hissing and hips twitching towards her touch, trying to meet on an even tempo.

Byleth enjoyed how he always trembled, how he always begged when there was truly no need for him to do so; how his sturdy and strong body turned into the opposite to her touch.

“My beloved, _ohh_ goddess!” He screamed, his climax overflowing him with full force; unable to stop his movements even when his cum finally released and began to soil Byleth’s chest. “My love, _my darling_ …” His moans became softer as he still shivered in ecstasy; barely being able to stare clearly at Byleth draining every last droplet from his essence despite that part of her face was soiled too.

He heaved as his member finally went slightly limp, despite his gaze was still caught with arousal and in hopes of more; how could he settle for just this? When Byleth is lewdly staring at him down as her fingers spread his white seed all across her skin, ending by her fingers cleaning his remains from her face before she sucked her digits slowly.

This woman would be the end of him.

Dimitri was unable to protest when she crawled closer to him, merrily frozen when her drenched entrance began passing over his limp member; inviting him to continue sinning and giving to each other without thinking of anything else.

Here, in their bedroom, they could be anything. They both silently agreed that there was no better role than being adoring spouses and ever-faithful partners now.

“My light,” He muttered when their lips could finally meet, smiling at her gentle giggles as he tore away the rest of her teasing attire; his hands soon just passing slowly over her thick thighs that were covered by the silkiest of stockings still. “It sometimes feels unreal that I am able to share and experience these sensations with you…”

“My heart,” She muttered in return, just as breathless. Moaning with him when he slowly slipped inside her, enjoying the string and pleasure of her walls being stretched by him with so much ease. “Oh, my love…” Her voice falters as he begins to thrust.

Byleth fails to express how much he means to her,how she sometimes fears that this is all a dream, that she will soon wake up and be back in an isolated tent still at war; trying to survive The Empire’s relentless attacks.

However, the longer she is held, the longer she believes this is reality; his large and warm hands caressing her back as her skin was being bathed by his sweat was enough to make her melt against him; muttering sweet nothings into his ear while a hand loses itself on his long blond locks.

“ _Ohh_ , Dimitri! You’re so good to me!” His name left her like a prayer, no longer holding back. She wished to proclaim her adoration and love to his name, to his being. “Dimitri!” Ardently, passionately; she just wished to be consumed by him.

Their orgasms met when Byleth pushed herself back, giving space for his thumb to pamper her clit and for both of them to intoxicate themselves to their images; feel dazed by how natural and messy they allowed themselves to be.

They stared at each other for the longest as they simply panted, her body soon lowering once more to simply rest against him at ease; Dimitri not wasting the opportunity to embrace her and kiss her head gently as their breathing tried to synchronize.

“Thank you, my love…” He whispers merrily as he brings a blanket to slightly cover their nudeness, using his arms and hands to keep the rest of her body warm. His nose rests against her head, smiling weakly at recognizing the scent that he adored so much.

Byleth weakly snickers, quickly feeling his zealous breaths. Her cheeks feel warm again, enjoying how he always seemed to like her scent that hasn’t changed in years. “Well…what do you think of my services?” She prompts, tirelessly laughing again to meet his own raspy chuckles.

“My, you never relent…” His voice was gentle, genuinely amused. Dimitri soon stares at the crown of their bed, aimlessly gawking while trying to come up with an answer; yet it was complicated when his body still felt so relieved. “I must admit, it’s slightly a shame that you’re an Archbishop instead of my personal maid…”

That answer gains him a soft slap on his chest, but also a few kisses on his nape.

They share a silence, allowing themselves to just take the comfort of being together. Byleth’s gaze soon turns towards the table, smiling at seeing the treats and tea that still waited for them.

“Are you still interested in a cup of tea?” She asks.

“Hmm…” He pretends to think, “If my wife does me the honor of accompanying me, there’s no way I can reject such delectable offer.”

She smiles again, nuzzling into his chest for a moment longer.

“The honor would be all mine.” Her last statement, before reaching for his lips again.

Tea time would be postponed for a moment longer.

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> [My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
